The Gathering
"The Gathering" is the ninth episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Swansea, Wales, U.K. St. Margaret's Halt, Scotland CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia, U.S.A. Shanghai, China Shanghai, China Shanghai, China Buenos Aires, Argentina Buenos Aires, Argentina Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) Guest Starring *Sharon Morgan (Mary Cooper) *William Thomas (Geraint Cooper) *Marina Benedict (Charlotte Wills) *John de Lancie (Allen Shapiro) *Paul James (Noah Vickers) *Teddy Sears (Blue Eyed Man) *And Frances Fisher (The Mother) *Ian Hughes as Finch *Adam Silver as The Young Man *Willis Chung as Chinese Man *Danny Szam as Surveillance Guy *Jesse Wang as Chinese Worker *Gilbert Wynne as Old Man Uncredited performers *Russell T Davies as British radio announcer (voice only) *Unknown performers as **Joe **Anwen Williams Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Written by John Fay *Directed by Guy Ferland *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Nate Goodman *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Edited by Michael N. Knue, A.C.E. *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - W. Scott Wolf *Second Assistant Director - Matt Buckler *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Brian Bernstein *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Brad Bemis *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Steve Desantis *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. UK unit *Producer - Brian Minchin *Line Producer - Debbi Slater *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Director of Photography - Nathaniel Goodman *Sound Recordist - Gareth Meirion Thomas *Unit Manager - Paul Davies *1st Assistant Director - George Walker *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Make-Up Designer - Claire Pritchard-Jones *Associate Costume Designer - Linda Bonaccorsi *Production Assistant - Sarah Hulls *Location Manager - Gareth Skelding *Production Coordinator - Sam Baker *Original Series and UK Casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Special Effects - Real SFX *Aerial Unit - Flying Pictures *Stunt Coordinator - Lee Sheward *Grips - **John Robinson **Clive Baldwin *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *First Assistant Accountant - Bethany Andriuzzo *Tax Credit Accountant - Jonathan Ross *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Yoshie Ishiguro *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Assistant - Kris Saintsing *Post Production Supervisor - Peter M. Tassler *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1910; 1912; 1927; 1928; 1930; 1935; 1938; 1965; 1970s; 1988; 2011 alien; Argentina; arthritis; beer; the Blessing; blood; blood bank; Bosco, Harry; Buenos Aires; Cabina, Susie; cake; camera; "captain"; car; Carlyle; categories of life; Central Intelligence Agency; chicken; China; Chinese takeaway; chips; CIA Headquarters; cigarette; computer; Darwin Award; The Devil Within; diamorphine; DNA; dog; Earth; email; Emergency Powers Act; Forester, John; gas; gay; Germany; Giardano butcher shop; Great Depression (21st century); gun; gunrunner; heroin; Houdini, Harry; Hunan Province; Internet; iron; Japan; Jenkins, Huw; Jerusalem; Jordan; Jubilee Pizza; Kenny; knife; Langley; laptop; Llewellyn family; London; magic; Manhattan; Manhattan Central Repository; St. Margaret's Halt; medical doctor; Meredith, Lucy Statten; metanec; Miracle Day; mitten crab; mobile phone; module; mouse; murder; New York City; O'Grady; overflow camp; Oystermouth Road; painkiller; pedophile; PhiCorp; pizza; Podesta, Emmeline; Podesta family; Podesta, John; Podesta, Victor; Price, Iris; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom; public relations; radio; rat; recession; retcon; Reynolds family; Ring a Ring o' Roses; Satan; Search; Scotland; Shanghai; Sheldon, Matty; Skullion; South Wales Police; steak; Swansea; Sweden; taxi; telephone; television; Three Families; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood software; Torchwood team; United Kingdom; United States; Valley Bara Bakey; Vietnam; Vietnam War; Virginia; Wales; Western world; White House; "World War Two" Additional references Adams, W.; Anderson, P.; Behia Blanca; Blessed: The Blessing of Families; Bless Me Father; Bolivia; Brown, E.; canon; Chinese language; Christ, Jesus; Clements, H.C./Clements, Horatio Calvin; Concordia; Córdoba; corporal; Corrientes; Davis, K.; English language; Evans, K.; Falkirk; Fuzhou; Hangzhou; Jones, A.; Jones, R.; Juarez, Vera; knighthood; La Boca; La Plata; lieutenant; Mandarin; Mao Tse-tung; Mar del Plata; Miller, C.; monsignor; Montevideo; Moore, B.; Nanjing; Ningbo; Paraguay; Parana River; reverend; Rio Cuarto; Roberts, P.; Rodriguez, P.; Rosario; Santa Fe; sergeant; Sinclair, D.; Spanish language; Tai Lake; Taylor, M.; Thomas, M.; Uruguay; Uruguiana; Wenzhou; Williams, C.; Williams, E.; Wilson, P.; Wu Category:Torchwood episodes